1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burr removal apparatus which removes whisker-like burrs formed on a workpiece surface by molten particles (spatter) scattered above under the pressure of assist gas during piercing on a laser beam machine in order to prevent them from coming into contact with a lower part of a nozzle, causing malfunctions of a profile sensor, and resulting in inability to carry out machining.
2. Description of the Related Art
Whisker-like burrs formed during laser machining of a stainless steel or aluminum workpiece are removed manually, as required, based on visual judgment, by stopping the machine, by a skilled operator with many years of experience.
There are known techniques which remove dross adhering to the underside of a workpiece using a rotary cutter or a grinder as the workpiece moves (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 7-266075 and Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 61-181644 (Patent Documents 1 and 2)).
Since it is difficult for unskilled operators to determine whether to remove whisker-like burrs such as those described above, unskilled operators cause frequent machine stoppages, machining defects, etc., resulting in inability to carry out machining.